caribbeancursefandomcom-20200214-history
Geoffrey Story
Geoffrey Cannonmenace 'The Story (or History):' Little is known of Geoffrey's background before Guild Master Kriss recruited him to serve as a lowly Powder Monkey aboard his very first Galleon, possesing cutthroat manners, a sharp wit, keen intellect and insatiable thirst for knowledge. These traits would prove to serve him well, spending his time with Kriss constantly striving to improve himself, very quickly showing promise with ammunitions and cannons alike. Quickly he found himself filling in on various gun crews aboard Kriss various ships, rapidly learning the art of aiming, firing and reloading cannons, becoming perhaps the finest gunner to serve with Kriss. His skills and knowledge with cannons blossomed rapidly and Kriss quickly realized that Geoffrey was destined for far more than merely hauling ammunition for the gun crews aboard his ships, he made the decision to assign Geoffrey to his best gun crew under the tutilage of his Master Gunner. This would preve a master stroke on Kriss behalf, as Geoffrey with his hunger for knowledge and skill improvement rapidly learned everything he could from Kriss Master Gunner, but didn't stop there... Geoffrey begun to trial new methods and ideas of his own, his meteoric rise continuing as his status and stocks aboard Kriss ships continued to rise, first surpassing the other members of his gun crew to become the best, which earned him the role of Gun Crew Leader giving him control of his own gun crew aboard Kriss ships. It was around this time that word of his abilities begun to spread throughout the Caribbean, other pirate crews started to request his services freelance whenever Kriss wasn't Sailing himself, this afforded Geoffrey further opportunities to refine and perfect his art as a Cannoneer. The more time he spent behind a cannon, the more his reputation spread and soared, this forced Kriss to promote Geoffrey to Master Gunner aboard his ships, also seeing his previous Master Gunner depart ways as a result. Not content to remain just a gunner, Geoffrey sought to learn other aspects of Sailing and Piracy, as well as amongst other things Combat and Voodoo. Thus every time Kriss would make port at Cuba, Geoffrey would scurry off to visit Tia Dalma, eager to learn the Voodoo arts, not just limited to combat but also Communication with both the living and the dead. Over a very short period, Geoffrey learned a great deal from Tia Dalma and quickly became a Master in the Voodoo arts, so much so that he become at least her equal, perhaps even surpassing her. Whenever Kriss would visit Port Royal, Geoffrey would visit the likes of Will Turner and other renowned Swordsman, taking in the art of Swordsmanship with Sabre, Cutlass and Broadsword. He would learn to become more than capable with Swords, however his skills were not to become quite as deadly as Kriss. His Dagger and Knife skills were to be picked up primarily at sea from a gentle giant hailing from Jamaica, although considered amongst the crew as too friendly for a pirate, his skills with Daggers and Knives was by far the finest in the Caribbean... Well at least until Geoffrey sought him out for training, insatiable for knowledge and mastery of theese silent and deadly weapons of stealth, he quickly became most adept in their use, proficient at hurling them with great accuracy. Becoming a truly fearsome pirate in his own right, Geoffrey was rapidly rising through the ranks in Kriss crew, by now he was holding the office of Quarter Master. His skills in Naval combat becoming rather extroadinary, able to read the battles and encounters before they happened, thus enabling Kriss to out maneuver and out flank his adersaries even when the odds, the winds and the tide were against him. On many occasions Geoffrey would spare Kriss from being sunk or captured, his sound advice and cool head under pressure proving he was certainly a most valued member of Kriss crew. Around this time, another natural skill he possessed would be to surface, that of interrogation and information gathering, something which would see him prepare Kriss and his crew for many battles both on land and at sea. Even better, he would often manage to gather information as to which ships would be carrying elite cargo, often smaller vessels which other pirates would disregard and pass by without offering a shot. Sadly, this incredible talent and prodigy Kriss had unearthed, begun to become restless still wanting for more... Thus he confronted Kriss demanding to be appointed First Mate, unfortunately this was never a viable option as Kriss had a First Mate who he trusted with his life, someone who he had vowed never to replace unless he died. Upon being told he would never ascend to the rank of First Mate, Geoffrey notified Kriss he was leaving his crew, purchasing a Frigate of his own and staring a crew himself. As a sign of goodwill, Kriss offered him some of his crew to get him started and with a handshake Geoffrey's time as a crew member under Kriss come to an end, taking with him a small detatchment of members from Kriss crew. From the moment he left Kriss crew he realized what lay before him was an adventure and freedom like he'd never previously had, his first order of business was to depart to Caribbean for a short time, he travelled to Africa and sought out a Witch Doctor to further his studies in Voodoo, Magic and other Occult arts, by the time he returned by far the leading expert in these fields, often sought out for consultation on the matters where they were involved. Shortly after his return another confrontation with Kriss was to occur, for this was around the time Kriss finally reached Master Level, when he decided to take a step back and bask in the Glory. Of course Geoffrey by now saw himself at the very least Kriss equal, or perhaps even a greater pirate than his mentour, so he decided to formulate a plan to take over Kriss Guild at the time "Lucky Snorkel". History shows his coup was successful, leading Kriss to abandon that Guild and create "Caribbean Curse", Geoffrey of course didn't come on board until after Kriss was unfortunately captured by the EITC, Geoffrey lead the information gathering expedition leading to his return and then announced that he would like to return to the fold and rejoin his mentour. return to - Geoffrey Cannonmenace ***** ***** return to - Caribbean Curse Wiki Category:Stories